


The Dream

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Bulma wakes up to find that everything has changed.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 24
Kudos: 113





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Areo_ian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/gifts).



“Mama!”

Bulma blinked open her eyes and turned her head to see a boy of eight or nine, smiling at her as he laid beside her on his belly. He had lavender hair and deep blue eyes that mirrored her own, but his facial features reminded her of someone, but she couldn’t place it as she studied the boy. Even though his eyes were blue their shape were familiar, as was that forehead, nose and mouth. Where had she seen this boy before?

She reached over to brush away a lock of hair that had fallen over his eyes, and felt a deep affection for the boy that didn’t make sense to her. “Who are you?” She asked gently.

He laughed amused, “Mama, I think you need your coffee. I’ll go tell Papa to make some!”

The boy hopped off the bed and raced out of the room. Bulma had heard his words, but they didn’t seem important as Bulma sat up and looked around a neat and tidy room she didn’t recognize. She looked down and noticed she was dressed in silk, white pajamas that were very conservative. Did she enter in another reality? She threw the blankets off her and slipped out of bed, when she heard the soft crying of an infant. Something about that sound was calling to her and she slowly left the bedroom. The hallway had pictures on the wall that she couldn’t focus on even if she tried as she walked toward a room where sunlight poured out from the opened door. 

She stepped inside to notice a white crib, where blankets were being kicked around by a babe that fussed inside. Bulma felt warmth spread in her chest as she came closer to the crib, and she looked down to smile at the baby inside. She didn’t know why, but she instinctively loved this baby and realized that she also loved the boy that awaken her profusely. It didn’t make sense, but they were special to her. Bulma reached down to carefully pick up the infant that quieted as she was picked up. She had the same blue eyes as the boy, but had a head of blue hair, and Bulma could swear that the little girl looked like her as she held her in her arms.

“Hi there, little girl. What’s the fuss?” Bulma cooed as she gently rocked the baby in her arms.

The babe smiled at her and cooed at the attention, which in turn made Bulma smile. Unconditional love for this child filled her heart. Her and the child smiled fondly at each other for a few moments when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She was surprised for a moment, but she felt her body melt against his in comfort as she felt his nose trace the skin of her throat as he inhaled deeply. "She's just as beautiful as her mother," the man's voice was deep and gravelly, familiar, yet not. 

She needed to know whose voice that was that made her heart pound, her skin tingle, and sent a shiver down to her womb. His animalistic smell filled her lungs as she slowly tilted her head back, her eyes laid on a strong jaw underneath caramel skin, a straight nose, and ebony eyes she knew all too well. She jumped away from him as she clutched the child closer to her chest, staring at him with a mixture of surprise, wariness, and a hint of fear. 

"Vegeta!" She gasped as she backed away until her back hit the crib. 

Vegeta’s brows furrowed in confusion, "Bulma?" 

As she looked him over, she realized that something was different from the Vegeta she knew. Vegeta was… physically small at first glance, selfish, and had eyes that were cold and emotionless. This Vegeta was older, his body harder but his eyes had a softness she never thought he would be capable of. She relaxed slightly at his concerned gaze and didn't move as he reached a hand out to gently cup her cheek. His touch was warm and made her heart race in way that had her face flush shyly. 

"Bulma…" he said quietly as he slowly approached her and stared deeply into her eyes. He stopped only an inch in front of her as he looked at her carefully, his thumb caressed her cheek softly. "Never be afraid to me." 

She looked at him for a moment and nodded, "Never." 

He smiled ever so slightly, a sweet lift of the corner of his lips and he moved in to place a tender kiss on her lips. She gasped softly at his firm, yet pillow soft lips and his heady flavor. He kneaded her lips ever so carefully as though to prove he would cause her no harm and she felt something else from him. Something intense and all consuming, but she couldn't quite place the emotion that emanated from him. It was almost too much and she forced herself to pull away. 

Bulma blinked up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She slowly sat up and stared at her pink bedroom with tools, inventions, and old Ramen cartons struin about the floor. She looked down to see that she was wearing her tank top and lace panties as she tried to recall details of her dream that seemed to slowly further disappear the more she tried to remember. All she remembered was seeing Vegeta and his smoldering eyes as he kissed her in a way she had never been kissed before. 

She shook her head from her thoughts. It didn't matter. Vegeta wasn't here and most likely to never come back even though he said he was going to search for Goku. She quickly slipped into her bathroom to shower, threw on some light makeup before slipping on a headband over her new perm and dressing in her new favorite red dress. She looked herself in the mirror and blew herself a kiss in satisfaction as she made her way down to the kitchen, where her mother was preparing a tray of sweets. 

"Oh, Bulma dear! Your friends are here, and that handsome Yamcha!" Her mother said excitedly. 

"Thanks Mama!" Bulma said as she stole a cookie and went out to the balcony where Krillin, Oolong, Puar and Yamcha waited. When she stepped through the door, her friends smiled at her and Yamcha got up to hug her and give her a quick peck on her cheek that seemed… hollow. She didn't understand why she felt that way when she looked into Yamcha's warm eyes. They currently weren't dating, as they felt that they needed a small break, but as she studied him the emotions that she had felt in her dream came to the forefront of her mind and she knew she did not feel that for him. 

Yamcha suddenly laughed shyly with a deep blush, "Is something wrong, Bulma?" 

Bulma shook her head, "Sorry, just thinking." She stepped away from him and greeted her friends before turning to lean against the balcony railing. "So, what's going on guys?" 

"We just thought we come check up on ya, Bulma. Haven't heard word from Vegeta, have you?" Krillin asked, somewhat nervously

Bulma blinked at Krillin's question yet her heart skipped a beat at hearing Vegeta’s name, "Why would I talk to him?" 

"Well I thought you would be in contact with him after he stole your ship and told you something about Goku," Krillin explained. 

Bulma scoffed, "Vegeta’s form of communication is to glare or grunt, so no." Bulma remembered the time he stayed with them before blasting off to space to find Goku. He barely spoke a word to anyone, yet warily eyed them all suspiciously though she did try to get to know him. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't count on that bastard, Krillin," Yamcha piped up as he sat down. 

"It was worth a try," Krillin chuckled shyly. 

Bulma looked up at the sky and an awkward silence grew between them. "I had a dream about him," she blurted. 

Yamcha's head snapped at her words, "What? Don't you mean nightmare?" 

Bulma glanced at him, and was about to speak in defense of Vegeta, when the ground suddenly shook. "What is that?!" Puar cried out in fear and clutched onto Yamcha. 

Something caught Bulma's eye, a twinkle of light that was coming toward them. She heard a chair clatter to the ground and looked to see that Yamcha was glaring at the same spot she had been focusing on with his fists clenched to his sides. "Vegeta," he nearly snarled and jumped off the railing of the balcony. 

Bulma felt her heart begin to pound as she pushed of the railing and moved through the building of Capsule Corp to get outside where her mother was already with a tray of sweets and a pot of tea in her hands. She must have come outside after the building had shook and she suddenly gave a shriek of fright as the spaceship crashed into their lawn. Bulma sighed as put her hands on her hips, watching Yamcha get into a fighting stance just as the door opened. Vegeta emerged from the door and he smirked when he caught sight of Yamcha, who flinched at the sight of him. 

Vegeta suddenly jumped down and Yamcha jumped back as her mother screamed again. "Bulma! It's that bad Vegeta who stole our ship!" She said as tea spilled from the snout of the pot. 

"What are you doing here, Vegeta?!" Yamcha yelled, though his body shook in fear. 

"That's none of your concern," Vegeta grinned darkly. 

Bulma studied the Saiyan Prince. She knew that he was different from the first time he had arrived on earth, she could see that when he came back here after Namek. He seemed… lost. Bulma slowly made her way over to him and he turned his head to stare at her. Their eyes were locked in an intense staring contest as she approached, his eyes were cold and unfeeling, but she saw something else underneath all that. A loneliness that seemed to resonate with her. She thought about the Vegeta in her dream and she realized that that had been missing in his eyes. But that Vegeta wasn't real. However as she considered the Saiyan in front of her, she had a feeling that their lives would forever be intertwined. 

She put a finger against his armor as he watched her curiously and she trailed it up to chin, "Looks like you could use a bath." 

"Bulma!" She heard Yamcha hiss in warning. 

But she didn't move an inch, she knew she couldn't back down from this man as he glared at her. He must have seen her resolved as he turned his head away and cursed. She grinned and turned away, throwing a wink at him over her shoulder, "This way, Vegeta. Don't keep me waiting."

"Tch, vulgar woman." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This idea was given to me by my good friend Areo_ian! It was such a beautiful idea that I needed to write it! And also thank you rogue_1102 for beta'ing for me!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short one shot, please let me know what you think! 😘


End file.
